


Miscommunication

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monochrome bit, Written for a one sentence prompt. (Please don't go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lack of Communication

The night had been passionate, fun, and just what Blake needed to unwind after a long mission.

Weiss had kept up with her through the night, the two bringing each other to new heights and drawing progressively more interesting noises out of one another.

But like all good things, it had to end eventually.

/

Blake stood up, extricating herself from the heiress’ arms with well-practiced grace. It was a game she’d played more times than she cared to count, slipping out in the early hours of the morning. 

Still… 

She turned back around to see the heiress shiver slightly, and groaned.

“This was a mistake, wasn’t it?” She asked of the room. “Because I can’t just sneak out when I’ll have to see her on the next mission…”

The furniture declined to comment.

She shook her head, and turned to the door.

She turned the knob, and a voice nearly made her jump. 

“Blake? You’re leaving?” She forced a smile on her face and turned around.

Weiss was sitting up, looking at her with her head tilted slightly. 

She had the sheets clutched to her neck, draped over her body in a way that somehow left absolutely nothing to the imagination yet still made her look regal. 

Blake was conflicted. Part of her wanted to put as much distance between her and this conversation as possible, part of her wanted to cross the distance between her and Weiss, consequences be damned, and part of her just wants to call bullshit on looking that good when she just woke up.

She ends up nodding numbly.

Weiss swallowed. “Can… will you stay? Please?”

Blake froze. 

Not literally, of course. Myrtenaster was still safely out of Weiss’ reach, after all. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, Blake hating herself when Weiss’ shoulders started to droop, inch by inch. 

“I’m sorry.” The heiress said, sounding broken. “I shouldn’t have expected you to…” She broke off, letting out her breath in a long sigh. 

Blake wanted nothing more than to leave, but she’d grown in her time since Beacon.

She knew she couldn’t just run from her problems all the time, and this was something they needed to discuss. 

Preferably before the resentment set in. 

“Weiss?” She asked, failing to keep the slight quaver of fear from her voice. “What… what was this to you?”

Weiss’ jaw trembled. “I… I’ve had feelings for you, Blake. For quite a while.” She took a shuddering breath. “I thought, maybe if…” 

No

“If I took you home-”

nonono

“I could show you, and maybe you could… feel the same way.”

“Weiss…” Blake shook her head. “I’m sorry, but-”

Weiss smiled at her, tears coming to her eyes. “It’s okay, Blake. I,,, this was fun. I’ll see you later?” 

“Y-yeah.” she let herself out of the apartment, heading to the elevator.

She’s never wished to have been born a human, but she comes awfully close when the elevator’s doors shut and her enhanced hearing still manages to pick out Weiss’ sob.

 

[Hey, GrayOlson on Tumblr made art for this! Go check it out and talk about how amazing it is.](http://grayolson.tumblr.com/post/131893111784/grayolson-hey-look-i-actually-finished-a)

 


	2. Mending the Bond

"You know, you have to talk to her." Yang said, weaving in between Blake's attempts at hand-to-hand. "At some point."

"Quit talking and spar." Blake growled, throwing a hook towards Yang's jaw.

Yang drew just out of range, grinning. "If you don't, it's just gonna make stuff worse~"

Blake jumped forward, catching a knee to the gut for her trouble and tumbling to the ground.

She tried to scramble to her feet, but a foot gently pressing on her throat kept her down.

"You can't just ignore this and hope it goes away, Blake. You're better than that."

" _Watch_  me." She muttered, and Yang rolled her eyes, removing her foot and offering her a hand.

/

"-and she just left?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide. She passed the pint of ice cream back to Weiss.

Weiss nodded as she ate a rather large spoonful. "I don't know what I was expecting... I knew Blake wasn't the 'relationship type... but still, I..." She sighed, passing the pint back over. "If you want all the strawberry, why don't you just get yourself a bowl?"

Ruby did just that, her mouth still around the spoon. She scooped the strawberry ice cream out, passing the pint back over. "Fanks!"

Weiss' nose wrinkled in distaste, but she waved Ruby's thanks off. "Anyway... she's never been the relationship type. I feel like I might've put her in a bad situation..."

Ruby nodded, waving her on.

"I need to apologize, don't I?"

Ruby nodded again, and Weiss sighed.

/

**-Hey, can we talk?-**

Blake blinked down at her scroll, sighing as a second text came in.

**-By which I mean open your door.-**

A steady knocking sounded, and Blake muttered a curse.

She swung the door open, revealing Weiss, standing there with her arms crossed. "Hey."

"Hey."

There was a moment of silence, and then Blake stepped out of the way, letting Weiss into her apartment.

Weiss crossed the living room, plopping down on the couch.

A part of her felt a bit of irritation at how comfortable she seemed to be in her apartment.

"So." Blake said, trying to find a way to properly start this conversation.

"So." Weiss replied.

Blake shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Look, Weiss... I'm-"

Weiss held up a hand. "No. I'm sorry, Blake." She took a deep breath. "It wasn't fair of me to expect you to want to be in a relationship, just because I slept with you. And I shouldn't have slept with you under those pretenses... I knew what you wanted."

Blake bit her lip, but nodded. "Thank you, and I'm sorry. I should have noticed your feelings years ago, and... I don't know, done something other than what I did. The whole thing was a bit of a train-wreck, honestly."

Weiss laughed as she stood. "It was, wasn't it?" She stepped closer to Blake, and wrapped her arms around her.

Blake stiffened.

Weiss squeezed her for a moment, then stepped back. "Friends?"

Blake chuckled. "You're taking a page out of Ruby's book, aren't you?"

Weiss just raised her eyebrow.

"Fine." Blake rolled her eyes. "Friends." She held out a fist.

Weiss' eyebrow shot back up. "I'm the one taking a page from my partner's book?"

Blake stuck her tongue out, and Weiss raised a hand, brushing their knuckles together.

They broke into giggles then.

Once they'd finally calmed down, Weiss graciously offered to stay for a movie or two, and Blake was willing to provide the popcorn.

They stayed up until the early hours of the morning critiquing various love stories, monster flicks, and more than a few horror films, finally falling asleep inches from each other, feeling secure in their friendship once again, each of them certain it was stronger than ever.


End file.
